If I cry will you stop me?
by Keeper of the Gates
Summary: Hiei does something that he never meant to do and now Kurama is hurt...they have to work threw the conciquences of Hiei's actions while Kurama finds out that his mother and Step Father are keepting things from him was well... Yaoi, and a HP cross over
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfciton so please be kind...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my sick twisted and dark mind and the apple I am eating/chocking on

Chapter 1: Pain Will fade

Kurama wrapped his arms around his knees rocking slightly tears began to pour from his eyes as his once friend left his room dressing as he went.  
"Don't cry fox." Hiei said gently cupping his face Kurama wrenched it away the tears never stopping "Fine don't stop crying I have to leave for two weeks when I come back I'll come see you" He pulled away and keep sobbing his eyes softened as he walked out via window. Kurama pulled covers around him and tried to hide from the world as pain rolled over him, his eyes were closed tightly and his aching body trembled.  
'Why Hiei why did you have to betray my trust like that did he have to' he couldn't bring him self to say it even in his mind pulling more covers over him he drifted to sleep.  
He awoke the next morning to his phone ringing reaching over he whipped his eyes and picked it up. "Hai" his voice wavered slightly.  
"Son are you alright do I need to come over" his mother's worried voice asked over the line he bite back a pained groan as he sat up.  
"No I'm fine mother what is it you need"  
"Can you come over some time this weekend? Your step father wants us to have some big talk" he whipped away an old tear.  
"Sure of course I can mother. When ever you want me to come"  
"About eight does that sound good"  
"Hai I'll let you go I have to get up and around"  
"Have a good day son" and she hung up 'I don't think I'll ever have a nice day again' he stood winching and he quickly turned on a bath and sank inside scrubbing his body raw when blood started to leak out he stopped and tears welled up into his eyes again throwing the now bloody rag away he moved away from the tub and dressed in lose clothing only wrapping several belts around his form he moved about his apartment in a haze the rest the week on Saturday he awoke and ran to the bathroom wrenching when he finished he leaned against the toilet and took a deep breath. 'Why am I getting sick?' he asked him self before standing up and holding his stomach lightly as he walked around his apartment. Sitting down he curled up and took a deep breath searching his ki until he gave up sighing lightly he stood and quickly dressed for his mothers home and he fixed a small lunch eating a bite or two before gagging and putting it away. The rest of the day was spent quietly he pulled on a jacket and walked out of his home and over to his mothers as he opened the door he caught.  
"I would rather my son be gay than a demon Kazuya so stop calling him a demon" Kurama felt a tear slip down his face as he turned away from the home.  
Botan looked at the list in shock. "Koenma Kurama's on this list"  
"So? I thought he wasn't scheduled to die any time soon"  
"Suicide and. If he dies two others will as well"  
"What who"  
"An unnamed child and Hiei" Koenma looked up from the papers.  
"Go find Hiei and have him stop Kurama tell him to hurry" She nodded and jumped on her oar and went towards Hiei.  
"Hiei I must talk to you"  
"Go away I have no wish to"  
"It's about Kurama he's going to kill him self" that made the hybrid stop "If he dies another soul will go with him, a child's soul you must stop" she didn't have to finish he was gone.  
Kurama walked to the edge of the lack and drew out a blade of grass running it across his wrist he started to wade into the water his hands at his sides leaking his blood as he walked deeper his eyes never wavering as the water began to slip over his face he keep walking and finally at the middle he rooted his feet to the bottom 'I wont let you know that your son was a demon kasan I'm sorry for what ever grief you fell after I am gone' he closed his eyes and opened his mouth water rushed in and all went black.  
Hiei pulled Kurama up and started pumping water out the form under him that didn't move as he continued once it was all out he leaned down breathing air into him." Breath you damned fox" he looked at the still bleeding wrist and quickly tied cloth around them stopping the flow of blood pushing down again he was rewarded with a cough and the fox slowly opening his beautiful emerald eyes." Don't ever scare me like that again fox" he said pulling him into a hug Kurama weakly tried to pull away but stopped his eyes dropping. "Tell me why you tried to kill your self fox tell me now" he ordered.  
"Kasan doesn't want a demon as a son. So she wont have one just let me die Hiei you've had me once is that not enough?"  
"You will not kill your self or our child fox you hear me I'm not letting you die because of your human mother" Kurama's eyes went wide.  
"Child how can I be with" he stopped closing his eyes. "Kitsune magic" he mumbled as his eyes closed again Hiei brushed the wet hair from his angelic face that was drawn up in fear. 'I have to get you some where safe' he thought using his ki he dried the now shivering fox and picked him up carrying him to the apartment. Setting him down on his bed before pulling covers over him he leaned down and kissing his forehead lightly. He turned to the living room where the front door opened admitting the fox's worried mother growling softly he moved in the shadow as she came over and looked in on her son smiling at his sleeping face she walked over and kissed his forehead lightly just as he had.  
"I guess he forgot oh well we can talk later." she smoothed his hair before she frowned noting the wrapped wrist pulling it up she went to undo them when Hiei stopped her yanking the wrist away.  
"You've done enough why don't you leave"  
"Who are you why are you in my sons home"  
"I said leave" he growled she backed away.  
"I don't have to leave my own sons home tell me who you are or…or I will call the cops" she reached into her pocket and Hiei growled more  
"They won't do any good woman before I take my anger out on you for what you did to him" he pointed to the still form of Kurama she looked at him.  
"What do you think I did I do to my son" her hand slipped from her jacket.  
"You made him do this" he pulled the wrist up" and wade him self into a lake all from a few simple words be proud your son thinks that if you wont approve he'll kill him self" he bite out she looked over at her son and frowned.  
"You lie he would never do that there is nothing about him I don't love" she walked over and wrapped her arms around her son who stirred slightly before falling back into oblivion.  
"I don't lie and I don't make idle threats" he drew his katana his eyes burning with hate as dark fire spilled over the bade Shori gasped and tried to pull her son with her.  
"Demon get away from my son" she held him close his arms fell off the bed one of the bandages falling off the red skin started to well with blood once more Hiei spotted this and blurred yanking Kurama away and quickly tying the bound again. Felling Kurama's forehead lightly he glared at Shori who was shaking in the corner "L…let my son go" she stuttered he growled softly before putting him back on the bed.  
"Leave now and I won't harm you I would never harm your son again" he smoothed his hair slightly and looking at her she nodded and quickly left Hiei stood watch over his un willing mate checking the wounds now and then before falling into a light sleep.  
Kurama's eyes opened and he glanced around his room the sent of his mother and fear hit his nose and he sat up before he had to rush to the bathroom hands held his hair back soothing his back lightly when he was finished a warmish rag whipped his mouth gently he looked at Hiei and cringed the hurt look on is face made him fell bad.  
"I'm sorry fox. I just couldn't… you said no but I …don't know what came over me" he paused growling softly" I wish I was better at words."  
"It doesn't matter what you say it won't make the hurt go away" he whispered looking away Hiei brushed a hand threw his hair.  
"I'm truly sorry fox I didn't mean to hurt you so much. I would never do that to the one I love" He looked at Kurama's face "But then again I did hurting my koi and" his fist tightened slightly " I wish I could take it all back and stop your hurt" Kurama glanced at him before falling forward and sobbing he hit Hiei's chest as he spoke.  
"I trusted you Hiei you broke that and now I know how my mother fells and I have no reason to live"  
"You have our child to think about. If you die I will fallow you fox. I couldn't live with out you not now not ever." This caused a fresh stream of tears that shocked his shirt where Kurama's hands fisted into the dark cloth. When the cries died down Hiei picked him up and placed him on his bed and picked up the phone. "May I speak with Yukina?"  
"What is it you need Hiei? Are you hurt?"  
"No but the fox is…I need you to come heal him and talk to him I. this is something I can't do for him". He almost whispered as he looked at the sleeping form of the fox that had just cried so many tears because of him.  
Opening the door and letting his twin in she walked over to the sleeping form of Kurama. He moved away from Hiei's aura and closer to Yukina she looked at the hybrid who gave a short nod and left. Yukina blinked slightly as she walked into Kurama's room and he did not greet her giving a soft sigh she went to wake him up.  
"Kurama san I need you to wake up and tell me what is wrong" he didn't sighing she used her ki to scan him a soft gasp fell from her mouth as she reached his stomach area. "What did nisan do to you?" a tear fell and landed on him he opened his eyes looking at her.  
"Yukina?"  
"Hai rest it's alright" she took his wrist and healed them before checking on the child he looked away blushing. "What did he do to you? I know how Kitsune magic works and this is the result of"  
"Rape...I" he looked away a tear coming o his eye. "He told me how he felt and I rejected him and he lost it I guess." Another tear came to her eye.  
"How long are you along brother?"  
"About" he stopped "You called me brother."  
"I know Hiei is my twin now tell me how far along are you"  
"About a week" her face hardened slightly as she looked at him.  
"So that means he left you right after... oh I'm so sorry Kurama you didn't deserve that no one does" she shed another tear. "I'm going to make it up to you I don't know how but. I will even if it means keeping my brother away from you" she said determinedly. Kurama reached up and whipped away a tear.  
"What is done is done Yukina and I can't go back and stop it and you don't have to make it up to me. I'll live only long enough to bring this child into the world that much is certain" he said before turning away.  
"You're going to end it. Why would you want to?"  
"My mother said she would rather I be gay than a demon. I bet if she found out I was one I would be disowned and cause her so much pain I can't live with that. I'll just fade away" he said softly.  
"No you wont Kurama you're very important your needed you wont just fade away and you know it you would leave your child after it is born?" he didn't move. "Would you leave the child in the hands of it's father who has already promised to fallow you into death and the lose of two lives for your own because I'm sure you wont mind and I'm more than sure Hiei will come after you I don't want to lose my bothers" she cried again and turned him over he had a tear going down his face.  
"He wont come after me no one who says they love some one would ever do that to them" He turned over again and pulled his covers over his face. "I just want to be alone" she stood whipping her eyes she passed Hiei on the way out and glared at him.  
"This is all your fault nisan he's ready to die after his child is in this world so his mother wont know he was demon don't you dare go to him until he asks you to don't do anything you hear that nisan don't touch him" she hit him lightly as she cried he started ahead before hitting him again "YOU BROKE KURAMA" she cried hitting him one last time and ran out of the room he looked over into the dark room and softened slightly.  
"I'm sorry my fox"  
Shori walked to her son's home pulling her coat tighter and looking up the flowers that were usually decorating his home were dead and withered frowning slightly before heading into the building. Opening the door she looked into the dark home ruby eyes meet hers and she almost left but steeled her self and walked in the ruby eyes left and she sighed softly and walked into the dark room of her son's. He was curled up on his bed and was covered from head to toe staring blankly at the wall he cringed as she walked in. "Son what is wrong" he didn't move in fact he hadn't moved in two weeks. She sat down on his bed and he moved farther away from her and buried his head into a pillow. She smoothed a hand over the sheets and felt a tear gem picking it up she spotted more picking them up she sighed lightly" out of bed I'm changing the sheets" he didn't move. "Son please move. I don't want you to sleep on these dirty things any longer you'll make yourself sick" he slowly moved and sat in the corner of the window looking out and away from her 'what has caused him to do this? He was once so full of life all I said that night was.' He stopped and looked at him 'is that why he wants to. Because he harbors a demon soul and he, oh gods he's' she looked at him his red hair was not out of place only small dark rings were formed around his eyes which came from sleep less nights his body was starting to get a odd curve to it' I must tell him I love him no matter what. Maybe that will break this cycle' she finished making the bed and went over to lead him to it when he flinched away from her touch sighing she sat by him. "Son I love you no matter what you can tell me what's wrong with you and I will do all in my power to help." His lip trembled slightly and he looked away she saw a small tear travel down his face and he looked down and away from her "Please son you can tell me anything you know I will love you even if. Even if you're something I fear more than anything or something that. "She took a deep breath and pulled his unwilling body to hers she felt the odd roundness of his body and finally he broke down on her. "Hush my baby it's alright tell mommy everything I won't judge anything you say nothing about you will ever make me hate you." It was then the dull emeralds looked into her eyes and he opened his mouth.  
He finished talking and he continued to sobbed even more she rocked him again and smoothed his hair as he clung to her. The streams of tears kept coming as she rocked him trying to sooth his fears.  
"It's alright my son I don't hate you at all in fact I love you al the same if not more I'll be right here with you as you go threw this. "he continued to cry the window slide open in the living room and soft foot steps sounded she knew they were deliberate "come on lets get you some rest son" he snuggled on his bed where he wrapped him self in the sheets again and she sighed opening the window letting in light and he soon fell asleep she exited his room closing he door behind her and turning to the glum Hiei.  
"I'm not proud of myself don't grip at me for this I would take it back if I could."  
"That's nice. I'm not going to complain or try to order you but there is one thing I want to ask you to stay with him deal with the consciences of your actions"  
"I already planed on it. The only reason I haven't been near him is my sister told me to leave him alone. I'll go talk to him" he stood up and opened the door and sitting down beside Kurama brushing a hand threw the long hair "Fox?" he asked softly "Fox will you talk to me a moment?" a soft stirring and groggy emeralds opened and he backed away from the hand in his hair Hiei winched.  
"What about?" his voice was soft and he turned away.  
"I'm not going to touch you like that fox just look at me please" Kurama turned and looked at him slightly. "WE need to figure out what part I'm going to play in this child's life wither or not you want me to stay here with you."  
"I. don't know what I want Hiei but right now I'm still scared of you and I" he sat up rubbing he eyes lightly "think that I can forgive you enough to let you be here with your child and me."  
"You're going to let me stay with you"  
"Hai just not to close to me yet, when I start showing I'll have to borrow ki from you which is in about two weeks. You'll have to stay beside me all the time and" he sighed slightly before looking over at him with a frown "You'll have to be touching me half the time as well until the ninth month after that it's a whole two more."  
"I thought there were only nine moths to pregnancy"  
"Not in kitsune's we develop slowly 12 months tops" he looked away.  
"I. promise not to over step my bounds fox I'll even go all the way threw Maika if you need me to" Kurama smiled at him softly before laying back down. "Now you need to eat some food you're going to need it and the kit needs it"  
"Milk pod and chicken" he said happily Hiei left the room and looking around for what he asked for he brought it to the fox and it was gone in a second Shori came in and looked at her son who was licking his fingers "More please" Hiei left the room Shori sat by him.  
"So you work things out"  
"I. think I'm going to crawl out of the hole I made for myself and get threw this." He snatched the food again and bite down into the milky fruit. Hiei blinked.  
"I thought they were"  
"Safe and could you grab the Pb while your up?" he wiped his chin Shori glanced at him before smiling.  
"If you need me I'll be right here and call me for anything you need or want alright son" she said standing.  
"Hai. Can you lease not tell Kazuya I'm afraid he wont understand"  
"Of course I wont tell him anything you want my son" he pulled her down for a hug and she patted his stomach he frowned at her as she giggled before taking a large bite into the milk pod.  
Hiei looked over at the fox who was not talking to him only cutting up that stupid milk pod and dipping it in caramel or jelly or peanut butter anything as a victim to his odd cravings like the ham, peanut butter wasabi with soy sauce sand witch he gagged lightly when he poured fish sauce in ice cream.  
"Fox what the hell are you eating"  
"What ever I get hungry for like this yummy thing right here" Holding up something that made him gag again "I'm pregnant and I will eat what ever I want" Hiei walked over and lightly touched the now showing belly amazing how a few weeks could make him show. "Soon you'll have to snuggle up with me you won't mind will you Hiei?" He backed away from the hand Hiei glanced at him.  
"Are you alright with it?"  
"The kit needs it so no I don't as long as you keep to your boundaries and not over step mine." he licked his fingers and finished off the last bit of food he had made Hiei looked at the beautiful fox that was now starting to show more 'it looks right on him'. "Kasan is stopping by soon maybe she can grab some cherry's and soy beans" he picked up the phone "Kasan on you way over can you" he paused slightly. "Hai… I can I'll be right there mom okay don't worry" he put the phone down and rushed to his room putting on a over sized shirt and some pants slipping his shoes on he ran one hand threw his hair.  
"What's going on fox?"  
"My step father is on his way to the hospital he fell down the steps kasan needs me right now" he went to leave.  
"I can get you there sooner here" he opened his arms Kurama glanced at his before walking into them and letting himself be picked up he tried not to move closer to the warm body carrying him but he ended up snuggling closer a hand held his stomach soothing over the raising flesh he was sat down and he rushed over to his mother enveloping her in his arms she clung to him tightly.  
"Shush kasan he will be alright come on I'll walk you to the hospital" he comforted the women who sniffled slightly before letting him lead her to the walk where they walked slowly Hiei stayed in the back and watched as the fox moved he was still so graceful.  
'I wish I could hold him in my arms with out him being afraid.' His eyes grew hard as Kurama turned to him.  
"Hiei can you go some where else this is a family thing"  
"Hn… if you need me I will be at the temple" he blurred off  
"It's alright mother"  
"Son have you been able to let him touch you yet?"  
"No I haven't and I fell…I'm still afraid of him and I can't let him touch me" He looked away "I think I wont be able to ever let him hold me like he wishes he could the right he has as my mate I am depriving him of it because… because before I thought I loved him but then I… gave up and I fell for some one else and they… returned my feelings but then he came along and now"  
"It's alright son come on lets go see how your tosan is".  
Yukina hummed as she worked in the garden the brief flicker of ki made her turn and her eyes went hard as the figure walked out "How is he?" she asked turning back to her work Hiei faltered slightly before sighing.  
"He is well… already having weird cravings" he leaned on a tree.  
"I see is he eating milk pod?"  
"All the time with anything he can get his hands on"  
"And has he let you touch him yet he will be needing your ki soon"  
"No he hasn't" he looked away she paused. "How did you know I was your nisan?"  
"Since when I healed you I saw the tear gem" he frowned. "Why brother why did you have to hurt Kurama san like that he is a kitsune and they are meant to be free not bound and held captive" he looked away.  
"Because… I loved him and… I couldn't… I was losing him as a friend and that was all I had so I told him how I felt and he told me he didn't love me not anymore he had already given up on my affections. If I had moved faster this would have never happened and" he tightened his fist slightly "He… asked me to leave and then I don't remember what happened" Yukina blinked slightly her eyes softening.  
"You went into a fit of lost love nisan something that happens to koorime" he glanced at her.  
"It is because of my koorime blood that I hurt the one I cared for most?" he growled and looked at the ground his aura flaring "I hurt him because of something mother passed on to me before I was thrown away like trash because of those people I raped my best friend in all three worlds"  
"Hai… when a koorime loses the one they love the most they go blank and their body claims the other it cant be stopped once it starts only death will make it end"  
"I would have rather of died than broken my fox" he lowered his head into his hands Yukina walked over and hugged him "I messed up"  
"Hai you did nisan but you can fix it give him his space and only do what is needed comfort him when he needs it and comfort his family don't get cross with him he is going threw a tough time right now and will be going threw it for a long time I will be by to talk to him tonight just go off and think a it alright"  
"Hn… arigato Yukina" he stood and walked away she tuned to the main temple and walked over to the old women.  
"Now will you tell me what he did that made you so mad?"  
"He… he broke Kurama and he didn't know why it happened or how and now both of them are going to have to become closer than ever"  
"Old magic then… poor fox must have hurt him he use to love that stubborn fool then he gave up and fell in love with some ningen girl they were really good for each other now he can't be with her can he"  
"No he cant he… last time I saw him I got so mad when I found the child he had tried to kill him self the night before Botan told me so"  
"I can see why loses his love twice is taken against his will then finds out his mother doesn't want a demonic son and he becomes with child I would want to crawl into a deep hole as well" she threw her cig down and looked at the ice maiden "Go tell the fox the temple is for his use if he needs anything while he is with child to just ask"  
"I will he… isn't home right now or Hiei wouldn't have come he has stayed by him all this time"  
"Fire demons are protective of their mates and koorimes never let their's out of their sight when they are with child"  
"I know… I am going to get ready to go see him tonight" she walked away.  
"I told you kasan he was fine see just a cast"  
"Hai thanks for coming with me son you should head on home I am fine now" she sat down he nodded and gave her a slight hug before walking out of the room he went by the store and grabbed as much food as he could carry and walked on home where he went on a binge he looked up when Hiei came in.  
"How did your talk with your sister go?"  
"Fine and your ningen tosan how is he?"  
"He just got a cast… tofu?" he asked holding up some of the food he chock his head no" Don't know what you are missing this is the best tofu I have ever had"  
"Fox…fox I just wanted to say"  
"Hiei don't please… I… have thought about some stuff and I think that maybe you should see if Mukuro will let you come back to your job till the kit is born because"  
"Kitsune" Hiei said hurt. "A korrime never leaves their mate when with child even if asked I cant just"  
"Douzo will you give me time a week at the most to be alone I have to think about things and I cant do it when you are watching my every move" he frowned slightly before nodding.  
"Alright fox I will go for a week… if you need me call" Kurama nodded and curled up on his spot a tear leaking out.  
"My poor kit I am sorry I will leave so soon in your life" he felt another tear fall "I would stay but the very fear that spawned you is going to consume me before you are meant to come and when you do I will be a shell and I…don't want that kind of life for you my little one." He curled up more on his chair watching the screen blankly until Yukina walked in.  
"Nisan how are you doing?" the Ice maiden asked quietly he gave a soft smile and sat up from his spot.  
"I am doing a little better… soon I am going to have to borrow ki from Hiei" he said with a frown holding his stomach.  
"I have to explain something for my brother… his koorime blood is not dominate but… it wasn't his fault Kurama he did it because he loved you and when you rejected him his blood awoke and… I'm sorry it happened to you I know that when a koorime is rejected they go into a frenzy and they take the rejecter as their mate and it is hard for them to work things out but know this Kurama he wouldn't have done any of this is he wasn't in love he would have never left you when you asked him too Kurama" the fox blinked slightly and his eyes watered before he slumped forwards.  
"Then why does it hurt so much Yukina, I don't want to flee from his touch but the very thought makes me fell ill and I don't know what to do about it because I loved him once why can't I again?"  
"Make him fell as you do when he comes back you can use his jagan to show him what you fell like and then maybe you can forgive him"  
"I think… that will work and…. I think that it will be after the kit is born before I can fully forgive him for everything"  
"It's a start nisan anything that will help bring the kit into the world and keep you here for them will help I want you to be able to see your kit grow up and to see your kit fall in love…. I want you to be here for their children" he glanced at her and nodded whipping tears away with a small smile.  
"I cry so easy now… I think that once Hiei gets back we will have a long , long talk about what we are going to do … Yukina would you check on the kit?" she nodded using her ki and holding it over his stomach.  
"It's already strong Kurama, and it is developing beautifully" she smiled softly" Can I touch your stomach Kurama san?"  
"Hai Yukina you may" he stiffened slightly when her slightly cold hands touched his stomach but smiled as the maiden fingered it in aw her mouth drawn up in a smile and she glanced up.  
"So wonderful nisan" she whispered still holding the slightly raised stomach he "That you can have a life inside you like that… I will never know this because I am koorime…."  
"No Kuwabara will pluck up the nerve and tell you one day how he fells and you will be so happy then one day you will fell what it is like to have a life inside you" he leaned over and hugged her" I'm going to stick around to see what your children look like" she giggled and swatted away his arm "Nani?"  
"Nisan you are silly you know that now how about some food for my little friend ne?"  
"Milk pod all the way Yukina." He said standing up and starting to slice the fruit.  
"Why do you eat so much of it Nisan?"  
"Because it will make me produce milk when the kit is almost born all kitsune's eat this when they are with child it is our nirvana of food either that or something else I can't remember the name of… I just know I will never eat something that sugary again." He pilled the fruit and pulled out the chicken "Soul food right here" he said plopping down and chomping on a piece Yukina watched him slowly eat his food.  
"Nisan if I called Hiei back would you go ahead and talk with him?"  
"He will return soon anyway Yukina so no I will need some time anyway so why don't we do us all a favor and relax ne?"  
"Alright nisan what ever you say though I think it would be best if you talked to him sooner rather than later he is probably killing something" Kurama smiled at the image.  
Hiei slashed threw the next set of demons they kept clamoring at him the blood bath had yet to stop as he relived tensions on the now dead corpses and the living and not so smart beast that were trying to hurt him he felt a small tug on his mind and instantly killed the last batch :Hn… what:  
: Hiei come back Yukina talked to me and we came up with something I think you should return now and could you pick up some food on the way:  
: Of course kitsune what do you want:  
: Anything fried and sugary: there was a pause: And some Hot cheetos: Hiei gave a soft grin.  
: Alright one batch of fried chicken hot cheetos and a side order of sweet snow anything else while I am out?  
: Hum… you could grab some… chips dips with garlic and umm more tea : Hiei almost grinned as he flitted about ' My fox is talking to me normally again ' he smiled to him self : Oh and I need a heating pad the kit is always making my stomach cold :  
: Cold ne? I'll find what I can fox it will be a bit though:  
: That is fine Hiei just hurry with the chicken and make sure it is warm please: He rolled his eyes and began to gather the things the fox wanted the said red head sat on his bed holding his stomach and waited and thought.  
'Can I make him go threw what I did just to make me fell better should I make him…?' he buried his head into the pillow and sighed softly 'I promised Yukina I would see her children and if it means making Hiei live threw what he did then so be it' he steeled him self against the guilt of it he glanced up as Hiei walked in with the food and sat it down before him.  
"How are you doing kitsune?"  
"Fine Hiei... there is something I want to ask you"  
"Go on fox ask away" Kurama took a deep breath and sighed.  
"I have… come to a way I can forgive you for what you have done but it will take me showing you something in your mind would you be willing to do so?" Hiei thought a moment before nodding Kurama stood slowly and walked over un wrapping the head band around his eye and leaning down face to face "This is the night I conceived our kit Hiei " and ruby eyes went wide he saw emotions run threw the eyes and was surprised when a tear started to form in his eyes it rolled down and hit the floor with a thud and Hiei pulled away his form shacking he saw more gems fall and he had to wipe tears away "Now… now I may forgive you" he slumped forward crying arms wrapped around him and held him close.  
"How could I how could I have done that to something such as you gomen nashi ,gomen nashi never again fox I promise never again will I let any one hurt you like that" he buried his head in the thick hair of the crying fox who's sobs racked threw both of them "Oh gods kitsune"  
"I shouldn't have showed you Hiei" Kurama cried tears flowing down his face" I shouldn't have made you see that "Hiei Shushed him softly rocking his form.  
"No kitsune you did what you did and now… I can see why you… never again fox never again" Kurama just held on to him crying not bothering to pull away as the door bell rang he felt Hiei tense slightly" Kitsune I have to get the door" the fox slipped away and sat on the couch whipping his tears and grabbing some chicken the door opened and the rest the team spilled in.  
"OI Kurama wana go party with us I know Hiei won't but you might"  
"No toshin I don't want to go" he glanced at the TV and frowned switching the channel "This is my down time and I don't wish to be bothered right now" he glanced at the baka who was looking at him oddly and shock his head the baka gave a short nod and backed out.  
"Come on toshin none of them want to party lets jet"  
"Fine ja ne guys" Hiei glared till they left and turned to the fox who was eating chicken slowly while focused on the TV shacking his head he sat down on the window seal and thought a moment.  
"Kitsune you are going to have to move into a real home"  
"I know another reason I am sulking" he threw the bone down and chomped on another one "I know a place I can have a home built in less then Five months for cash upfront I am going there tomorrow. I have a plot of land that is in the forest no where near anything and it is nice a big home and what not I'll even go shopping for things to put inside you'll have your own room as well so you can stay by the kit" he heard a crunch sound and he winched.  
"I don't need a room the coach is fine for me fox"  
"You sir are not leaving while the kit is growing up you will have a room and you will enjoy it" he turned his eyes glowing slightly "Your not walking out even if I have to dead bolt your room and windows"  
"Alright fox you win a real room" Kurama went back to eating.  
"You want some Hiei?" he offered a piece.  
"Sure why not" he walked over and took the piece and sat on the floor chewing the fox curled up more and held his stomach tightly.  
"You can have the rest Hiei I'm full" he stood and walked into his bedroom and Hiei glanced at the piles of food he turned off the TV and started to clean up the fox's usually clean home making sure that he had every thing he settled down on the window and fell into a light sleep. He awoke to a whimper and he sat up going into the dark room he saw Kurama tossing and turning he brushed away some hair and saw groggy emeralds look up at him "Hiei… Hiei will you" he faltered slightly before he looked down "Join me I don't think I can't sleep alone right now" Hiei gave a soft nod and sat down on the side of the bed the fox moved so he could be nearer and as Hiei slide into the bed he hesitantly wrapped a arm around the koorime who didn't move when a hand guided his to touch the swelling stomach he stiffened and then smiled softly "Good night Hiei" Kurama whispered before falling to sleep.

Have a heart and review it will keep this story going!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello This is the Keeper of the Gates and I am back with another chapter to my first reviewer Holly Marie thank you for the review I have posted once more ( I was about to delete the story) anyway enjoy the next chapie should be where things cross over!!!!

Disclaimer….: I own nothing but my Texan accent….maybe not even that.

Chapter Two. Cursing and Shopping go hand in Hand

"I am sure I want it this way I need this made as fast as you can and as well as you can" he told the builder.

"With these planes and this land maybe a month at the most even though it is big I have a team that will work for this kind of money and the work will be solid. What will take the most time will be the stairs you want and the wood floors will provide an extra week of work also"

"Arigato for working on this so fast then the money has been deposited to your bank and I will leave you to your work"

"No thank you sir this is a build of a life time" and he called men over shouting orders Kurama sat in his car and Hiei glanced over.

"So how long will it take?"

"About a month maybe two this means we go shopping today find me a bed you a bed a crib toys paints flowers trees and a bunch of baby supplies"

"Hn… alright fox what ever"

"Oh and you some more clothing that will not do the entire time you are here"

"Clothing fox that is not something I"

"Hiei don't argue with the pregnant person it's not good for the kit if I get overly upset "

"Well then no more soap operas" He got a soft hit on the shoulder "Oi none of that fox"

"You sir are in trouble for that you get a colored shirt you have to wear"

"NOOO… mean cruel and unusual punishment fox I will wither"

"Hum maybe I should pain the kits room in colors instead of midnight blue"

"Midnight blue sounds better than colors fox I don't want the kit scared at a young age"

"You think a bit of color will hurt the kit no… hum… there's a spot to park a bit of a walk wont hurt me a bit" he pulled in and shut the car off "Out we have much shopping to do" the koorime got out and winched.

"This won't turn out good fox"

"Oh you act as if this is the end of the world Hiei " they had to walk semi close Kurama tugged at his shirt that had rebelled and was showing his stomach slightly it was already gaining a nice roundness to it and was only noticeable when the shirt was off once inside he dragged the colored phobic Hiei to a gothic store where he bought it out of all the clothing Hiei could or would wear he then found a light green shirt "This is your colored shirt Hiei now we go shopping for kit things" he walked to the baby section finding a dark crib and smiling the gothic style bedspread made him grab all of them and the dark red unisex baby clothes were dragged down.

"Fox" Hiei pointed to a bed spread that was king sized and had small roses all over the black cloth and the fox grabbed it and satin sheets that were also black Hiei chose a normal set of sheets for a twin sized bed.

"Why not a king sized one Hiei?"

"Because I don't like sleeping in large beds" and he added to him self' that are empty'

"Alright fine lets go to a different store to find the beds then this might take a while" they walked out only for Kurama to be ambushed by a set of girls.

"Minamino san the 5 year reunion is coming up will you be there?"

"How soon is it?"

"Four months away we are looking forward to meeting your wife"

"Wife who says I have a… oh" he looked at the hand pointing to the baby stuff. "Well I cant come I am having a home built around that time and I will be needed gomen nashi but I have to go" he tried to get free.

"But Minamino san it won't be the same with out you there we have to see you there"

"I am afraid I can't come excuse me" this time he walked away quickly and into the store he wanted. Looking around he spotted a bed he wanted and looked at the frame" Cedar dark canopy and has a good soft bed "he smiled and sat down on it "I claim this one go find you a bed Hiei" the koorime just pointed to a twin sized bed that had a dark head board "Fine I'll go pay for these you find some other stuff like coaches seats chairs table" he walked off and Hiei sighed looking around and spotting several things the fox would like he grabbed the number and went to look for his kitsune who was now arguing over a bed with a customer "I have already paid for this it is not yours"

"I just bought it and it is not yours either" Kurama growled slightly.

"Look lady I can show you the receipt and you can look for your self this is my bed not yours or anyone else's back off my property"

"Yea your just trying to fool me into thinking you paid for it no one would pay full price at one go"

"It's mine fully paid for Hiei will you please tell this lady that I oh you found some stuff?"

"Easy to get distracted … the bed is his you must of paid for that one over there" he pointed to one that looked almost the same she looked down then blushed running off "Here found some stuff you would like not sure but I think"

"Alrighty lets go take a look" he said and Hiei lead him to the things he had found "How about that coffee table and a smaller TV a refrigerator, that one over there that should hold all the food we will need and then we go get a computer"

"Your house fox do what you will" Kurama glanced a him before he dug into his pants pulling out his phone that was chirping loudly.

"Hai Minamino speaking"

"Shu kun I was wondering if we could stay in your apartment while the house is being sprayed for termites and well I want to make sure you are alright"

"Sure if you can live with me having to eat all the time " he smiled softly "Oh yes I am moving soon to a real home we are out shopping right now I think the house will cost less then what's going inside it" he joked.

"Oh well we will be by in about two hours is that enough time for you to get home?"

"Hai is Shu chan going to be here as well?"

"Hai son he is that's fine I know you are having a hard time and all"

"It's fine mother I need to let you go so we can go pay and what not bye" he hung up ad rubbed his forehead slightly.

"So what is going on fox?" Hiei asked as they came to the counter and he pulled out his check book Kurama glanced at him and went shush before he paid and made arrangements for it to stay till the house was finished gathering the bags they walked out of the mall and he groaned.

"Kazuya kasan and Shu chan are staying in the apartment for a while which means you will have to"

"Forget it I'm not leaving again every time I go I have to worry about you" Kurama gave him a soft smile and opened the truck of his car.

"I was going to say tell Kazuya you are my lover so you can at least sleep in my room with out him bothering you about it oh that also means you have to hang on me but not to much I'm not really."

"Its fine fox what ever you say alright I'll sleep in the window seal so you can have your space "Kurama smiled softly and buckled up.

"Arigato Hiei" he pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive his phone went off and Kurama grabbed it "Hai?"

"Kurama meeting tonight the team is getting together for a small party at the temple "

"Yusuke I can't really I'll send Hiei though"

"No man Koenma called us a mission that all of us have to go on were throwing a party to celebrate getting our jobs back"

"Well I cant come I have to help my Kasan with Kazuya I'm sure its something I can miss"

"No man heck I'll send Yukina over and she can help your mom you have to be here dude so hurry your butt over as soon as she gets there"

"Alright fine I'll come as soon as I can" he sighed softly "We have to go to the apartment and put this away then go to a meeting that was called"

"Hell no I'm not letting diaper ass send you off on a mission"

"Hiei I'm fine alright at three months yea I wont be able to do anything but for now I can I'm only 2 months and a half Hiei no problem"

"2 months and a half is soon enough kitsune I don't want anything happening to you while you are trying to keep the kit safe"

"Hiei please I… need to do something and I'll be wearing this shirt no one can tell I'll expecting right now unless they are right up close and personal"

"Kitsune I don't think it is a safe thing to do your ningen blood might"

"My ningen blood was gone when I turned 21 Hiei I'm pure demon in this form I will always look like I am 16 is that fine with you?"

"Damn it fox I said I don't want you to go on a mission"

"You're not my mother you are not my father and you sure as hell are not my mate you can't tell me what to do and what not to do"

"I am a friend who is concerned about your well fair and the life of my kit"

"Fine I won't go on the god damned mission I'll just go to the damned meeting and sit on the fucking side lines while you fight" he whipped away a tear "I'm not glass Hiei I can still fight"

"Damn well could have fooled me fox just fucking forget I even spoke" he crossed his arms and glared out the window

"Fine I will" he snapped slightly and as he pulled into his spot at the apartment he climbed out and slammed the door and yanked the trunk up he was still frowning as they stepped into the apartment where Yukina was "How are you Yukina?" he asked his frown melting at the concerned look on the koorimes face.

"Alright Kurama san, what is the matter nisan you shouldn't get too emotional "

"Oh Hiei doesn't want me to go to the meeting and he thinks I'm glass or something" he said frowning at the leaning hybrid who was also cross.

"You are glass kitsune glass that can easily break under pressure" He snapped Kurama went to open his mouth when Yukina stepped in and pushed Kurama back a little and had him sit down softly and she turned to Hiei with her hands on her hips and a slight frown.

"How can you say that nisan Kurama can still do as he wishes and is not a piece of fragile glass" Kurama stuck his tongue out and Hiei twitched slightly." Now what all do you wish me to do while your family is here Minamino san?"

"Uh… well Shu chan is going to want to play video games Kasan will want to give you the third degree on me Kazuya will be on the coach with his leg prompted up so you can do as you wish"

"Would it be alright if helped you're tosan's leg out I can pretend to sing it or what ever ningen do"

"Sure as I said free rein here" he stood up and hurried to his kitchen where he pulled all the milk pod down and looked around worrying his lower lip slightly before going to his room and a soft slam was heard and a soft cruse Hiei got from his spot on the wall and opened the door and smirked seeing the fox holding his head slightly and glaring at the table.

"What's the matter fox?" he walked over and took the fox's hand off his head and looked.

"Nothing just bumped my head" he said quietly before pulling away from the hand touching his head "Milk pod might not be poisonous for me but to a human it is not the best thing for them to have" Hiei nodded before he sat down on the floor as the kitsune leaned tiredly on his bed "I think I'm going to take a nap before they get here" Hiei nodded and stood up leaving the room closing the door behind him Yukina smiled at him and patted beside her.

"Nisan can I ask you something"

"Sure" he crossed his arms slightly.

"How were you two doing before the mission came up?"

"Fine Yukina, he is just pissed I don't want him to fight" he shifted "I cant help it I don't want anything to happen to him or the kit"

"I understand Hiei but he will be fine a kitsune that is very powerful and with child is more than capable to take care of them selves Hiei" the hybrid nodded "But you can still worry about him"

"Hn…" he nodded and glanced at the closed door where the relaxed aura of his fox was coming from "On the way here during the fight… he said something that I think is true or should be true"

"What did he say nisan it seems to have upset you"

"That I wasn't his mate… which is something that should be"

"Oh Hiei… you two just need some time to let things work out but the fates aren't going to let you are they" she asked softly he glanced at her before nodding "Now I am going to get back to work on my gift for Kurama san" she pulled out her yarn and went to work slipping it over her fingers and hummed softly as she worked Hiei just glared at the wall and when the door opened he jumped up and knocked on the fox's door Kazuya glared as he was wheeled into the room and Yukina smiled softly. "It is nice to meet you Hatanaka san how is your leg?"

"It hurts and I just want to sit and watch TV" he growled Shori gave the shocked koorime a soft smile as she blinked Hiei gave him a glare as he settled down Kurama came out of his room and gave his mother a hug.

"Um kasan I have to go to the temple Yukina is going to stay here"

"Hai I am looking forward to spending time with Minamino sans family." Shori smiled and then turned to Hiei who was glaring at his feet "Nisan is in a bad mood right now the meeting is going to be a slightly long one"

"I see well drive safe son "she gave him a soft kiss on the forehead and they walked out and Kurama shyly reached over wrapping his fingers in Hiei's pulling him slightly closer.

"I'm sorry I got so snappy Hiei its just you thinking I cant… do anything makes me fell useless" Hiei looked at him and frowned slightly.

"Your not useless fox I just have to worry"

"Well… I guess I should drop it but gomen for some of what I said"

"You don't have to say sorry fox every thing you said was true and I should have believed you can take care of your self "Kurama glanced at him and nodded slightly before he tightened his hand in Hiei's. Once they reached the temple Kurama pulled his hand away and looked back at Hiei before blurring on up.

"Oi Kurama your late" the kitsune glanced at the toshin and rolled his eyes slightly.

"I'm not late I left as soon as my parents and Shu chan arrived which is what I said I would do" he leaned on the wall and sighed softly "Besides what fun is a party with out people ne?"

"Gods you are to smart for your own good"

"That's nice to know right Hiei"

"Hn… baka no baka's" he looked at the baka who was glaring at him "What's your problem" he said leaving the wall and uncrossing his arms.

"Can we have a talk out side shrimp?"

"Hn… why would I want to talk to you baka "

"I would rather not talk with the others around" he glanced at Kurama who titled his head slightly then it dawned on him and he backed away from the door.

"Hiei you might want to go out side to talk with him" the hybrid glanced at him and he jerked his head out the door and the koorime walked out and frowned as he was lead away.

"What is this about oaf?"

"Don't be so rude I want to ask you what you know about Kurama's condition"

"What do you mean" Hiei said his eyes narrowing slightly.

"He has two auras' and it's a mix I asked Yukina what it could be and she clamed up I want to know what is going on with Kurama" Hiei glanced at him and studied him before leaning on the wall.

"That is something that Kurama will have to tell you. I could tell you but I don't want to get on his bad side again"

"Tell me what they are talking about Kurama "

"How should I know toshin leave it be"

"I wana know Kuwabara told me something funky is up with you now spill" Kurama blinked as a face was put in front of his and he looked away from the cinnamon eyes. A soft pop made Yusuke pull away and Kurama sighed softly as Koenma looked at him then sent Hiei a soft glare when he walked in with Kuwabara who looked at Kurama expectantly he scooted farther away.

"You all must be wondering why I have called you all back well a youkai is causing a stir in the human world. I want you all to capture this demon and bring him in ASAP Kurama you need to stay back kitsune's aren't one of the demons who can work with this type of demon" Kurama bristled slightly and turned on his heel. "Now a team effort will be needed make up for having Kurama not there"

"Why did you lie to him Diaper ass what are they not telling us"

"I can't tell you now go on your mission and I'll send the checks later"

"Damn sneaking" the toshin grumbled as they went towards where they were to go Kurama joined them half way there. "TALK now why the hell did Koenma not want you to go why are you being so secretive?"

"Toshin there are some things you should know and some you shouldn't this is one of those things" he walked ahead slowly "It doesn't mean I can't fight at all"

"I think you should stay on the sides since you shouldn't even be here" Kuwabara nodded with Yusuke who turned to the now very cross kitsune.

"You know what I think I will just go home no one wants me around to fight so I wont be here if no one needs me I wont be around" he said his lips pursed and walking off.

"Smart piss him off again toshin see if you come out of it alive" Hiei growled as he watched him walk away "Lets just get the demon and be done"

Shori watched as the koorime worked on what looked like a blanket. The soft threads easily slipped over her fingers and a light hum filled the quiet Kazuya was sleeping and Shu chan was playing games.

"Shuichi is having a hard time right now isn't he?"

"Hai… nissan's had another fight I am worried they will never be able to work this out. The kit will have two loving fathers who are very alone at this rate"

"I know… what, can we do to get them not so… "

"Maybe when they move things will work out better Midsummer will be a hard time for Kurama it's a going to be very hard for Hiei because it will be part of the fourth month "

"Oh… fourth month is the worst thing ever" She chuckled then looked at the koorime "What is midsummer?"

"A time when kitsune's have even more heightened senses and power it also means their eh… how to say this… limbo is increased something Kurama san wont need at the time and on the night of the full moon will be the worst"

"Poor Shu…" she glanced over at the door that opened and Kurama walked in Yukina saw the angry aura around him and stood up dropping her work.

"Minamino san are you alright?"

"They wouldn't even let me go on the mission" he growled softly "How was your stay here?"

"Nice I can stay still I was having a fun time talking with your kasan"

"You can stay as long as you wish Yukina you're always welcome" he gave her a soft smile and walked to his room and grabbed his milk pod peeling it and chomping into it.

"Shu kun are you alright now do you need anything?"

"Kasan" he whined "I am fine don't treat me like glass ne I have enough of it from Hiei"

"Ah… he thinks you need to be babied which is what I think as well. Kazuya had his leg healed slightly I think and the bombing at our home will only take three more days think you can get threw three days with the hating Kazuya here?"

"Hai mother I am sure I can get threw three days" he glanced up and frowned "Shu chan will have to stay in here wont he?"

"He can sleep on the floor"

"No I think he can stay in here more than enough room"

"Shuichi no…you need space to your self alright now say yes and I will grab the futons" he sighed before falling back on his bed and looking up. The door opened and Hiei walked in sitting on the bed softly.

"Kitsune" Kurama turned to him and sat up worriedly touching the bleeding cheek. "It was a good thing you didn't go it was a demon that doesn't like kitsune's and apparently people with one" Kurama worried his lower lip slightly and glanced at him worriedly.

"Oh Hiei are you alright?"

"Hn… more than fine fox" Kurama pushed him down and stood up walking to his bathroom.

"Stay put I have to treat your wounds" pulling over the small bag" Take off your shirt I need to see what all wounds you have" Hiei pulled off the tattered shirt off and Kurama winched and started to whip off the blood. "You could have taken better care of your self Hiei"

"The toshin got it good as well. They want to know what's going on with you fox"

"Well they can want they wont find it out from me. Nothing that will make our little group want to fight each other is need at this point. Koenma glared at you"

"I saw that fox" he hissed softly as Kurama prodded a wound "You have to poke it fox?"

"Stop being a baby" he said before pulling some salve out and applying a thick layer on the wound then covering it with gauze "That should do it for the wounds I have seen you are keeping a few hidden but hey not my problem" Hiei glared softly.

"They are personal"

"Oh that's why your hiding them well then here you are the bath room is open and you have more than enough time to treat them I on the other hand will be asleep"

"Fine" he walked into the bathroom and Kurama pulled out his sleepers and changed slipping into his bed and sighing. He waited till the door of the bathroom opened and he turned patting beside him.

"You might as well the coach is taken and sleeping by the window isn't right" Hiei slowly slid into the bed Kurama scooted over and he let Hiei put a arm around him. "See you in the morning koorime"

Kurama frowned as Kazuya spewed more comments about Hiei and rolled his eyes at the personal attacks Shori looked at him in a sorry way. "Kazuya would you like some food?"

"Not that you touch who knows where your hands have been?"

"As a matter of fact Kazuya I have never sleep with Hiei"

"Then I guess some food would be nice" rolling his eyes slightly and making food for every one thanking Inari that it was the last day they were going to be here. "Bacon and eggs for every one" Shuichi cheered and Kurama gave him a lot of the eggs.

"Well our last day we can leave soon dear" Kurama sent her a thank you. He waited till they left before he collapsed on his coach and sighed happily.

"Rest" he sighed as he closed his eyes Hiei nodded before he started to polish his katana. Turning the TV on he started to relax till his door was busted in and Yusuke came in and socked Hiei Kuwabara came in and had his sprit sword "Looks like rest has gone down the drain what is it your guys are doing here busting up my home?"

"We talked with Botan pumped info from her" Yusuke growled and Kurama just keep watching the TV raising a eyebrow slightly "And we want to know why the hell you didn't tell us"

"Didn't I say there are some things you should know and some you shouldn't?" he turned the TV off and stood going over he went to close the door and fixed the hinges and turned to Kuwabara and tapped his shoulder "Sword down now" the baka dismissed it. Kurama went back to his spot on the coach slightly and yawned "Can this whole I fell like you should have told us thing wait?"

"No it can't wait explain now!"

"Don't yell at him" Hiei snapped he got a glare.

"Hiei why don't you run along or something so as you don't get attacked again"

"Hn… no baka over there might" he stopped at the face he was given and frowned re sheathing his sword "I'm going to the temple" he left in a flash and Kurama glanced at the two who were standing waiting.

"Well sit down and tell me what Botan told you"

"Well we had to go to Reikai and Botan came to get us. We thought she might know what the hell was going on with you and Hiei. So we asked her and she told me that you had tried to kill your self a couple weeks back and it had something to do with what happened with Hiei who 'saved' you then told us all about the old Kitsune magic we asked Genkai and she told us some things about it that we want to get more out of you such as how in the hell are you pregnant?"

"Well looks like I might have to talk a lot more than I thought… when you came in why did you sock Hiei?"

"Because Genkai told us the only way a kitsune of your age could even become with child one time is if you were taken unwillingly" Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Nosy little people aren't we… just to tell you things have been worked out and you shouldn't go up and sock Hiei for something he had almost no control over."

"But he had some right we can still"

"No… the only control he had was how he felt so why don't you guys run off and stop just barging in you ruined my door"

"How can you forgive him for something like that?" Kuwabara asked Kurama sighed.

"The… you know you shouldn't be so nosy and don't ask me questions please" he begged slightly "I keep it from you for a reason and I didn't want you guys to know so this wouldn't happen" he leaned back slightly and sighed.

"Are you showing yet?"

"What kind of question is that toshin?" he sputtered slightly and smiled "Yea though not much though" he pulled away from the eyes "No you can't see my stomach"

"Aw man I want to see the bump thingy"

"No, no and hells no back off the person" he said scooting away. "Can I at least have some time to be alone and you guys leave shoo" he waved his hands slightly and the team stood "Oh will you help me move some time this month or next?"

"Sure thing Kurama" he got a soft wave and his face fell slightly holding his stomach lightly he stood and lurched towards his bathroom a soft blur greeted him and a hand soothed over his back holding his hair up he drew up and a warmish cloth washed over his mouth and he glanced at Hiei embarrassed.

"Gomen Hiei it must have been something I ate" the koorime was still looking at him.

"It's fine fox" he soothed his hand over the smooth face and then drew away looking at the wall "You can't control what will make you ill" he moved farther away and Kurama titled his head slightly and he saw a visible flinch.

"Hiei what's wrong you seem tense now" he glanced out the still open window and saw the full moon looking down he saw his clawed hands and was confused "When did I change?"

"While you were getting sick" Hiei whispered a ear twitched "I'm going to call your mother over I need to leave here till morning and I don't want you to be alone"

"Hiei I will be fine I would rather kasan not see me like this and she has to look over Kazuya you can stay I'm sure you will be fine soon" he offered a small smile Hiei looked away.

"Don't fox… I won't be fine which is why I have to go now gomen kitsune" he walked away Kurama lurched forwards holding his arm slightly.

"Onegai Hiei please don't leave"

"Hn… I have to fox don't try to have me stay" Kurama's mouth wavered a moment before he pulled the fire demon over and leaned down "Fox don't"" he pulled away slightly.

"Why not Hiei why can't I kiss you?" he whispered softly his eyes roaming over the now dark face "Why can't I Hiei one kiss wont hurt me"

"Kitsune…no I can't just kiss you not after what" his words were cut off by soft lips on his that pulled away after a bit "I did to you" he finished in a whisper.

"Hiei this is a step in my forgiveness we can't live the rest of our long lives with out love or comfort at least I know I can't and the kit" he stopped "Could find out it was not conceived with joint love and it might hurt the kit and I don't want that… We can move slowly."

"Kurama how can you even think of possibly letting me near you again I don't think I should be" a finger covered his lips and Kurama frowned slightly.

"Hiei don't soon the kit will need you even closer to me than you are now. A real curse of being a youko is the fourth month" he smiled softly "Then again not all have some one near them that is going to possibly be kinder"

"No fox I will never" Kurama shushed him again with his clawed finger.

"Just… think about it Hiei alright just stay here tonight I don't wish to be alone" Hiei gave a soft nod and the fox lead him over to the coach and put his head on the smaller males shoulder relaxing slightly.

"You should try to get some sleep the kit is already sapping your ki" a weary smile meet him and Kurama moved slightly to where his head was on Hiei's lap he tensed slightly when a hand started to run threw his hair and Hiei with drew it "Gomen"

"Its fine Hiei you can keep on "a soft whisper meet his ears and he started to tenderly run his hand threw the long thick silver locks.


	3. Note to my readers

Hello This is The Keeper of the Gates!!!

I know all of your are stark raving mad that I have not updated but… I have had some problems at home such as my uncles house catching on fire, my mom becoming very ill ( I had to take care of her) My power dieing on me (We had a really bad storm) and a list of other things along with my mother continually dragging me to Karate it is two hours long and it takes half and hour to get there and after school this equals to no time what so ever and the fact I have to kidnap some one so they can go with me ( my "sister" to the sensei though she is a bff) and share the torture that is called hour and a half kata runs ( my arms and feet fell it the most). I know this is a lot and well I will write more I promise my loyal fans ( looks at numbers and almost cries) Oh and I might have to add a two week broken arm that is not looked after I mean it is still going numb and it hurts and I mean I will get my computer up and I will type my living heart out for you Guys!!!

Oh also this is a poll, you all know Hiei and Kurama are together well who wants to know the events leading up to the demons problems with kit(s) right now you don't know so its plural while not plural

Review me a yes or a no and ideas you have for the story I will read each and every one of them!!

Ja ne

Keeper


End file.
